Modelka, która kocha muzykę
Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Cycle 2 Odcinek 4 Zdjęcia mogą używać wyłącznie autorzy dziewczyn! Vera kroczyła przed Świątynią Sengakuji. Vera: Tokio to idealne miejsce, gdzie połączono przeszłość z przyszłością. I to właśnie tutaj nasza finałowa szóstka zmierzy się ze sobą w walce o finał. Dzisiaj dziewczyny będą musiały jednak zmierzyć się w muzycznym zadaniu, gdzie wykażą się przed producentem muzycznym; Calvinem Harrisem, piosenkarka; Colbie Caillat oraz Kelly Cutrone, dziennikarkę mody i jurorkę z America's Next Top Model. Następnie dziewczyny zmierzą się w sesji, w której wcielą się w postacie świata popkultury. Pod okiem Joseph Chen'a będą musiały wcielić się w postacie jak Taylor Swift, Katy Perry i inne! Po tej sesji pożegnamy kolejną dziewczynę. Zostało ich tylko 11. Kto dzisiaj osiągnie szczyt? Dowiecie się tego dzisiaj w Total Drama Island's Next Top Model!!! Zaciemnienie. full|center|670 px Dom Modelek, Salon 250px Dziewczyny po panelu weszły do domu modelek. Od razu im oczom ukazało się zdjęcie JoJo na ekranie. Było podpisane napisem "Dziwne, nie oznacza zawsze brzydkie". (pokój zwierzeń)JoJo: Więc jakimś cudem wygrałam (podobno) ostatnią sesje i ktoś odpadł. :3 Znaczy za bardzo nie pamiętam kto, ale chyba była w ciąży. <3 Christina wściekła rzuciła się na kanapę, na której już do góry nogami leżała JoJo. Christina: Boże... Ci ludzie jednak nie znają się na modzie! (pokój zwierzeń)Christina: Jak oni mogli mnie dać do najsłabszej dwójki i uznać, że takiej Ebony. czyli Królowej Murzynów albo Niang, czyli Tajskiej Dziwce mogło pójść lepiej ode mnie! Naprawdę zastanawiam się, czy te show jest mnie godne... JoJo: Oj tam, weź zjedz krówkę! :3 Christina: Eee... weź się ode mnie odczep! Ty nie powinnaś wygrać!!! Ashley, Stephanie i Maddie, które siedziały w aneksie kuchennym zwróciły uwagę na akcję w salonie. (pokój zwierzeń)Ashley: Jasnym było, że po słabym wyniku Christiny w ostatnim zadaniu nie będziemy miały spokojnego tygodnia w Domu Modelek. Bałyśmy się tylko tego, że zacznie się wyżywać na JoJo, albo Ari, które szczególnie nie umieją się bronić... jak widać zabrała się za JoJo... W tym momencie nieświadoma do salonu weszła Ari w tęczowej peruce. Christina: O patrzcie państwo!!! Kolejny dziwoląg, który myśli, że zostanie modelką! Ari: Cześć. ^^ Christina: W coś Ty się ubrała, wiesz w ogóle kto to jest Calvin Klein?! Ari: Jakiś cukiernik? *.* Zjadłabym pączka w ogóle... Christina: O ja pier*ole! Kogo do tego programu przyjęli! Przeszła koło niej i zerwała jej z głowy tęczową perukę i wrzuciła ją do kosza. Ari: Ale... Maddie: Koniec, mam tego dosyć! Maddie wstała i podeszła wkurzona do Christiny. (pokój zwierzeń)Maddie: Nie umiem patrzyć, jak komuś dzieje się krzywda... To jest przecież najgorsze co się może stać. Jeszcze Christina ma się za niewiadomo kogo w tym domu... tak naprawdę jest nikim i zaraz stanę w obronie Ari... Maddie: Ej, co Ty sobie myślisz. Przecież wiesz, że dla Ari ta peruka jest ważna! Christina: Hę? A kim Ty jesteś, żeby wydawać mi polecenia? Maddie: Kimś, kto nie będzie się bezczynnie przyglądał temu, że wykorzystujesz niewinność innych! Myślisz, że to takie fajne? Christina: Po pierwsze... Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy. Christina: ..weź i sprawdź czy nie ma Cię w innym pokoju. Po drugie od*ierdol się ode mnie i daj mi spokój! Maddie: Nie, nie dam Ci spokoju! Masz natychmiast zmienić swoje nastawienie! Zachowujesz się jak prawdziwa s*ka, a ja nie mam zamiaru tego tolerować! Shyne siedziała na wybiegu i oglądała całą akcję. Oczywiście wpie*dalała ekologiczną kanapkę z ekologiczną szynką. (pokój zwierzeń)Shyne: Maddie stąpa po cienkim lodzie. Wszyscy wiemy, jaka niestabilna potrafi być Christina, a ona ją jeszcze na siłę rozjusza... To na pewno nie będzie najspokojniejsza noc... Christina: I co teraz zrobisz? Zaje*iesz mnie?! Szmato? Maddie: A Ty kim jesteś, by mnie tak nazywać? Nie pozwolę się tak traktować. Christina: I co zrobisz? ;> Maddie: Na pewno nie pozwolę Ci robić z ludźmi tego, co robisz teraz... Dom Modelek, Sypialnie 250px W jednej z sypialni siedziały Ebony, Niang i Triennie. Niang: Gosh... ta sesja była dla mnie wyjątkowo trudna... (pokój zwierzeń)Niang: Bądźmy szczerzy, nie poradziłam sobie tak, jak bym tego chciała w czasie ostatniej sesji... Zawaliłam i byłam strasznie nisko w rankingu. O dziwo jednak udało zaprzyjaźnić mi się z Ebony... Mówią, że nic tak nie zjednuje ludzi jak wspólny wróg. Ebony: Oj tam nie przejmuj się. Pomyśl o tym, że byłyśmy o krok od eliminacji Christiny. ^^ Ninag: Tak, ta szmata zasługuje na to co najgorsze... Wstała z łóżka i podeszła do okna. Triennie: Właściwie to dlaczego ona jeszcze jest w domu, skoro nikt jej nie lubi? Niang: Bo ma za dobre zdjęcia... znaczy i tak są kiepskie, ale i tak nie najgorsze. Ale myślę, że jakbyśmy się postarali, to spokojnie moglibyśmy sabotować jakąś jej sesje. Ebony: Zróbmy tak! To będzie takie s*cze! Triennie: Jezu... jak dobrze, że jeszcze się do mnie nie przyczepiła... Ciągle jakoś uchodzę żywa w tego wszystkiego. (pokój zwierzeń)Triennie: W tym programie w dodatku, że nie możesz mieć żadnego słabego zdjęcia, to jeszcze musisz uważać, żeby nie popaść w niełaskę Christiny, Ebony albo Niang. Bądźmy szczerzy. Te trzy laski rządzą tym domem, a ja wolę być z nimi, niż przeciwko nim. To po prostu walka o przetrwanie. Ebony schowała już swoje włosy w chustę i usiadła na parapecie okna. Ebony: Musimy znaleźć laski ludzi, którzy tak samo jak My nie lubią Chris! Triennie: Chyba każdy jej nie lubi. Ebony: Ale wiecie! Zróbmy coś wielkiego! Ogólmy ją jak będzie spać! Niang: I chcesz odpaść za złamanie regulaminu? -,- Ebony: Aj weź, nikt się nie skapnie! Niang: Dziewczyno, oficjalnie to nawet nie możesz zlać jej mordy. Co dopiero ogolić ją na łyso. Ebony: Aaa... (pokój zwierzeń)Ebony: Miałam taki genialny plan! Wystarczyłoby tylko ją ogolić na łyso. Jestem pewna, że wtedy na pewno by odpadła i mielibyśmy spokój... Triennie podeszła do drzwi. Triennie: Słuchajcie, ja idę jeszcze się umyć. Jest już dosyć późno, a nie chcę ryzykować, że jutrzejsze zadanie nas zaskoczy... Niang: Jasne, dobranoc. Triennie wyszła z sypialni. Niang: Dobrze wiedzieć, że mamy tutaj jakiegoś sojusznika... Ebony: Ją? A może ona ogoli Christinę na łyso. Niang: Nikt nie ogoli Christiny na łyso... -,- i weź się ogarnij z tym pomysłem. Dom Modelek, Aneks Kuchenny 250px Nastał poranek. W kuchni siedziały Shyne, która jak zwykle jadła kanapkę ze swoją ekologiczną szynką oraz Lorine, która jadła płatki owsiane z owocami. Lorine: Dzisiaj już w sumie zadanie... Shyne: Mhm... Shyne przeżuwała kanapkę. Lorine: Jestem ciekawa, co dzisiaj wymyślą... Shyne: Mhm... Oczywiście dalej jadła kanapkę. <3 Lorine: W sumie chciałabym dzisiaj wygrać. C: Shyne: Jak każda. A to nie będzie dzisiaj takie łatwe! Lorine: Dlaczego tak myślisz? Shyne: Popatrz na to. Jest nas już 11. Każdy będzie chciał się przypodobać jurorom. Lorine: Tak, ale popatrz na to z innej strony. Mamy coraz większą szansę na wygraną. (pokój zwierzeń)Lorine: Może jestem nieco naiwna, ale na serio sądzę, że dzisiaj będzie mój dzień. Shyne: Ciekawe, kiedy przyjdzie mail od Very. xd Przełknęła ostatni kęs kanapki już bez szynki. :C Lorine: O patrz! Telewizor mruga! I w tym momencie pojawiła się na ekranie wiadomość od Very. Dom Modelek, Salon 250px Dziewczyny zgromadziły się w salonie. JoJo była jeszcze zaspana i miała istną szopę na głowie. Lorine: To już dzisiaj! <3 Zbliżenie na wiadomość od Very. 670px Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie. Ari: Będziemy jodłować?! <3 <3 <3 Christina: Nie idiotko, będziemy pleść swetry z kozią d*pą! Ari: Ale fajnie! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 Christina westchnęła ze zrezygnowania. Po czym dziewczyny zaczęły się ogarniać i chwilę później wszystkie udały się na ich zadanie. Los Angeles, Studio The Voice 250px Modelki przybyły do studia, w którym czekała już na nich Fatima, która obróciła się na fotelu jurora z The Voice. Fatima: Witajcie w miejscu, gdzie powstaje program The Voice. Wstała z fotela. Fatima: Amerykański Voice jest jednym z najbardziej wymagających na Świecie i nie jest łatwo się tutaj dostać. (pokój zwierzeń)Ebony: Zawsze przecież musi być jakieś "ale". Fatima: ...ale dzisiaj to wy zmierzycie się przed naszymi jurorami w trzech walkach i to oni zadecydują które z was wygrają owe bitwy. Zwyciężczynie bitew otrzymają wejściówki na wszystkie występy na żywo i w finałowym odcinku będą mogły towarzyszyć finalistów w GreenRoomie. ;D Lorine zaczęła piszczeć ze szczęścia. (pokój zwierzeń)Lorine: Kocham muzykę! Jak tylko słucham jej ogarnia mnie prawdziwa EUFOOOOORIA!!! Muszę wygrać te wejściówki inaczej... chyba się psychicznie załamie... Fatima: Okej, poznajcie naszych jurorów dzisiaj... jako pierwszy... Calvin Harris! Producent muzyczny, a prywatnie chłopak Taylor Swift. Pierwszy z lewej fotel obrócił się, a na nim siedział Calvin Harris. Calvin Harris: Witajcie! Fatima: Drugą jurorką będzie piosenkarka, Colbie Caillat! Colbie obróciła się na środkowym fotelu. Colbie Caillat: Cześć! Zobaczmy co nam dzisiaj zaprezentujecie! ;) Fatima: Trzecią jurorką będzie dziennikarka modowa i jurorka America's Next Top Model, Kelly Cutrone! Kelly obróciła się na ostatnim fotelu. Kelly Cutrone: Witajcie. Nie oczekujcie ode mnie słodzenia i płaczu. Chcę zobaczyć na co was stać tutaj! (pokój zwierzeń)Triennie: Kiedy zobaczyłam jurorów... jakby załamały się pode mną nogi. Nie wiedziałam co się ze mną dzieje, albo nawet gdzie jestem! Ale jedno jest pewne, muszę się pokazać z jak najlepszej strony! Nie dam wygrać reszcie tego zadania! Szczególnie, że aż pięć osób dostanie wejściówki! *.* Fatima zeszła z ringu. Fatima: Zacznijmy zatem. Pierwsze zmierzą się ze sobą JoJo i Ari. Reszta dziewczyn... usiądźcie na trybunach i nie przeszkadzajcie dziewczynom! Reszta dziewczyn posłusznie poszła na trybuny, a JoJo i Ari zaczęły przygotowywać się do zadania. Pojedynek 1 (Ari vs. JoJo) 250px Dziewczyny wyszły na scenę i stanęły obok siebie. Ddendyl jako Ari, Deja Hall jako JoJo. thumb|center|670 px Po zakończonym występie dziewczyny uścisnęły się i zaczęły piszczeć ze szczęścia. Jurorzy siedzieli na swoich fotelach z obojętnymi minami. Colbie Caillat: Czuje, że obie pokazałyście tutaj swoje dusze. Kocham was za to, i wiecie co chciałyście przez ten występ pokazać. Ari. Kocham twoją Niewinność, byłaś dla mnie bardzo delikatna i mam wrażenie, że śpiewałaś tutaj dla kogoś, prawda? Ari: Dla mojego (wymyślonego) męża. <3 Colbie Caillat: Jak dla mnie to właśnie było to. JoJo. Ty byłaś również bardzo spokojna, ale... w twoim głosie wyczułam jakąś dodatkową nutę... Coś trochę jakbyś była zapatrzona w coś, albo w kogoś. Jak dla mnie obie pokazałyście tutaj na co was stać! Jednak... mój punkt przyznam... Ari. :) Ari podskoczyła i przytuliła się jeszcze raz do JoJo. Kelly Cutrone: Jak dla mnie obie musicie popracować trochę nad ogólną prezencją. Widać, że macie swój styl dziewczyny, ale świat show-biznesu i mody rządzi się swoimi prawami, którymi czasami musimy się podporządkować. I tutaj mam dla was dziewczyny największe zastrzeżenie. Co do występów. Byłyście obie delikatne. Według mnie poziom był bardzo wyrównany. Jak dla mnie jednak JoJo była troszeczkę lepsza. JoJo: Jeeeej! <3 JoJo i Ari znowu zaczęły się przytulać. Ari: Czyli razem jedziemy do tego programu? <3 JoJo: Ja chcę pokój z Ari. ^^ Ari: Będziemy razem spać i robić sobie warkoczyki? *.* JoJo: No jasne! <3 <3 <3 Calvin Harris podniósł jednak nieco skołowany dłoń. Calvin Harris: Dziewczyny, nie zapominajcie o mnie. Jeżeli chodzi o wasz występ. Podobało mi się, Ari... zaskoczyłaś mnie, że potrafisz pokazać swoją duszę bez większych problemów. Nawet przed nami wydajecie się nieco oderwane z JoJo od świata. JoJo natomiast... zaskoczyłaś mnie podobnie jak Colbie... złapałaś mnie za duszę i to... właśnie do Ciebie powędruje mój punkt dzisiaj. Gratuluje! JoJo zaczęła piszczeć ze szczęścia, a Ari razem z nią. Ari: Weee! <3 Gratuluje DżąłDżął! <3 JoJo: Weee. <3 Spokojnie, przemycę Cię w torbie na fanty i przystojnego piosenkarza! <3 Ari: Okej! <3 Dziewczyny zaczęły machać do kamery i zeszły ze sceny. Colbie Caillat: Jak dla mnie obie kupiły mnie swoimi osobowościami. Calvin Harris: Tak, zdecydowanie są niepowtarzalne! Pojedynek 2 (Ebony vs. Christina vs. Niang) 250px Dziewczyny weszły na wybieg i zmierzyły się wzrokiem. Ebony jako Isabelle, Christina jako Aleksandra oraz Niang jako Sylwia. thumb|center|670 px Po skończonym występie dziewczyny stanęły przed jurorami. Calvin Harris: Jakbym znał skądś tą piosenkę (please). W każdym razie do rzeczy. Dziewczyny... to było genialne! Wasza energia, wasze nastawienie i rywalizacja w trakcie występu. Widać, że żadna z was nie chciała dać za wygraną jednak jedna z was ukradła ten występ... Christina! Czuje w Tobie duszę wojowniczki... Christina: Ha, to oczywiste! Calvin: ...i wiem, że na scenie przerodziłaś się w prawdziwą piosenkarkę. Jeżeli kiedyś miałabyś jakiś koncert daj znać, chętnie przyjdę! Christina: Dziękuje, jakby nie powiedzieć... konkurencje miałam akurat żadną! Niang: Przynajmniej nie biegałyśmy w kółko po całej scenie. ,< JoJo: A co to? <3 Będę mogła polizać młotek z kupką? :D Fatima: Fuuu! Bądź raz fashion! I nie sprawiaj, że chcę mi się rzygać! JoJo: Okej! ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)JoJo: Lubię Fatimę i uważam ją za moją przyjaciółkę! <3 Specjalnie dla niej postaram się i będę na tym zdjęciu skupiona i spokojna! ^^ Przecież ona ode mnie tego oczekuje. :D Co nie? <3 JoJo wskoczyła jak szalona na kulę do burzenia... jednak przez nią przeleciała. <3 Joseph: Nie zniszcz tylko tła. Nie mamy czasu na jego zmianę. JoJo: Okej, Panie Bobrze. ^^ Fotograf spojrzał się krzywo na JoJo, po kilku minutach ta usiadła na kuli. Joseph: Dobrze... zacznijmy! Nie mamy z czym zwlekać... JoJo wygięła się w tył na kuli do burzenia i... zamarła. Joseph: I? JoJo: No pozuje? ^^ Joseph: A może trochę więcej życia? JoJo: Moja Fatima powiedziała, że powinnam być spokojna, więc jej się posłucham, bo Ciebie nie znam. :D Fotograf się wkurzył na JoJo, cyknął jej jedno zdjęcie i sobie poszedł. (pokój zwierzeń)JoJo: Koszmarnie mi się pracowało z JoJo. Kompletnie mnie nie zainspirowała i jeszcze mnie obraziła... Nigdy bym się nie zdecydował jej zatrudnić po raz drugi w przyszłości. W tym momencie Maddie weszła na swój plan zdjęciowy. Joseph: Hej Maddie... Podał jej dłoń. Maddie: No witam... Joseph: Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? Maddie: Długo by gadać. Ta cała sytuacja w Domu Modelek mnie dobija, jeszcze się dziewczyny chyba na mnie uwzięły... (pokój zwierzeń)Maddie: Przysięgłam sobie, że nie będę płakała w programie, ale już tego nie umiałam wytrzymać. Ta cała sytuacja mnie denerwuje. Jak mogłam pozwolić na to, by nasze divy wyśmiewały się z biednej Ari? Nie chcę wyjść na tchórza i nie cierpię, jak ktoś nabija się z innych... Maddie: ...ale spokojnie. Postaram się to przełożyć na zdjęcie. Dostałam teledysk "Human", który jest nacechowany emocjami. Joseph: Też mam taką nadzieję! To piątka i do roboty! Przybił jej piątkę i Maddie stanęła na iskrzącym się tle. Joseph: Gotowa? Łza spłynęła po policzku Maddie. Maddie: Tak... (pokój zwierzeń)Maddie: Jednak na sesji coś we mnie pękło. Może to, że Pan Joseph otworzył we mnie jakieś wspomnienia, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Chciałam płakać... i w tym samym momencie pokazać Christinie gdzie jest jej miejsce! Mam gdzieś, że będę miała wroga. Ebony nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak daje sobą pomiatać, a Niang już dawno sodówka uderzyła do głowy! Wyciągnęła ręce i krzyknęła by rozładować napięcie. Joseph: O tak! Maddie dajesz czadu! Oto właśnie mi chodziło! (pokój zwierzeń)Maddie: Ale się nie poddam! I nigdy na to nie liczcie! Jeszcze was wszystkie poślę do domu i pokażę, że nie trzeba być w tym programie wrednym! Pomiędzy kolejnymi dziewczynami na swoją sesje zdążyły przyjść Ari i Niang. Joseph: Okej! Tak trzymaj Niang! Niang zaczęła tańczyć w miejscu pod muzykę z teledysku Single Ladies. (pokój zwierzeń)Niang: Teraz to nie przelewki. Ja i Ashley zaczęłyśmy naprawdę rywalizować! Nie dam się po raz kolejny jej pokonać i to zdjęcie będzie należeć do mnie! Ari natomiast wykonywała taniec brzuszka. <3 Ari: Gdziekoooolwiek, ktokoooooooolwiek! Joseph: Dobrze Ari! Śpiewaj dalej! To Ci strasznie pomaga! (pokój zwierzeń)Ari: Dzisiaj wymyśliłam sobie nowego faceta. <3 Do końca nie pamiętam dlaczego Christina się na mnie uwzięła... :D Ale pewnie już jej przeszło! ^^ Obie skończyły sesje i przyszła kolej na Ebony, która ucharakteryzowana weszła na plan. Joseph: Witaj! Teraz kolej na Ciebie... nie powiem. Masz trudne zadanie, ponieważ musisz wcielić się w Nicki Minaj i musisz wyjść modnie i cudownie! Ebony: Co to dla mnie. ^^ Ebony ustawiła się za ustawionymi kratami. Joseph: Pamiętaj, że musisz się wyjątkowo skupić. Pamiętaj o czym Ci dzisiaj mówiłem! Ebony: Pfff! Jasne! Ebony zaczęła się wyginać. Joseph: Ebony... to nie to... Ebony: No staram się! (pokój zwierzeń)Joseph: Ebony była wyjątkowo trudna we współpracy dzisiaj. Niby mamy jakieś zdjęcie, ale ciągle to nie było to. Jak dla mnie nie osiągnęła tego, co zakładaliśmy. Co prawda wygląda jak Nicki Minaj, ale... nie wygląda przy tym ładnie, ani modnie! Ebony puściła oczko fotografowi i poszła. (pokój zwierzeń)Ebony: Sądzę, że poszło mi dzisiaj znakomicie! Właśnie tego dzisiaj oczekiwał ode mnie fotograf, a ja dałam mu całą siebie! Po niej na sesje przybyła Lorine. Lorine: Jestem gotowa na sesję! Joseph uśmiechnął się do niej. Joseph: Cieszę się z tego powodu! Dzisiaj zapozujesz jako Charlie XCX z jej pamiętnego teledysku do filmu "Gwiazd naszych wina". Lorine: Cieszę się. Mam nadzieje, że uda mi się ten teledysk idealnie odegrać. Joseph: Cóż... nie ma innego sposobu by się tego przekonać niż zacząć sesje. ;) Lorine: Też tak myślę. ;) Lorine zaczęła pozować. (pokój zwierzeń)Lorine: Pozowało mi się wspaniale pod okiem Josepha! Dodatkowo dostałam od niego numer telefonu, więc będę mogła po programie wziąć udział w jego kolejnej sesji! :) Ostatnia na sesje została zaproszona Shyne, która w czerwonej peruce wkroczyła na plan. Fatima: No dziewczyno... to jest zupełnie nowy poziom! Pamiętaj, że Taylor Swift jest trudna do podrobienia! Oczywiście nie tak bardzo jak ja. Shyne: Myślę, że sobie poradzę... Rolanda: Oby! ^^ Pamiętaj, że to już finałowa 11. Tutaj nie ma miejsca na pomyłki! Które by pewnie zrobił Richard, jakby tutaj był... Shyne podeszła do sesji bardzo profesjonalnie. Joseph: Pamiętaj, że to portret... dodatkowo ustawimy wiatrak przed Tobą, by twoje włosy mogły naturalnie falować! Shyne: Jasne... (pokój zwierzeń)Shyne: Pomysł z tym wiatrakiem uważam za koszmarnie nieudany. Nie mogłam utrzymać się na miejscu, ponieważ cały czas musiałam odwracać głowę, by moje oczy nie zaczęły łzawić... Shyne kręciła głową w czasie sesji, co irytowało fotografa. (pokój zwierzeń)Shyne: Mam nadzieje, że to nie będzie mnie kosztowało najwyższej ceny... Po zakończonych zdjęciach Shyne wszystkie dziewczyny zebrały się w centrum. Na przeciwko nich stali; Joseph, Fatima i Rolanda. Fatima: Niby-modelki... pamiętajcie, że to była wasza kolejna sesja. Po niej pożegnamy kolejną z was... a kiedy to nastąpi? Tego dowiecie się już wkrótce od Very.. Dziewczyny pożegnały się i autobusem wróciły do domu modelek... Dom Modelek, Salon 250px Po zakończonej sesji dziewczyny zadowolone wróciły do domu. Czekała na nie już jednak niespodzianka w postaci "listu od Very". Triennie: "Jeszcze dzisiaj dowiemy się która z was nie przebiła się w okrutnym świecie show-biznesu. Tylko dziesięć z was pozostanie po tym panelu. XoXo, Vera" Christina wyszła na przeciwko wszystkich dziewczyn. Christina: Nie wiem jak wy, ale chcę naprostować jedną rzecz. Żadna z was mnie dzisiaj nie pokona... więc nie musicie się starać. Poza tym po ostatniej akcji... Maddie. Jesteś do niczego. Ari. Nie chcę Cię znać. Ebony i Niang... jesteście moimi przydupasami... Niang przewróciła oczami. Christina: ...i chcę wam życzyć powodzenia na panelu, przyda wam się! Christina odgarnęła włosy i poszła na górę. Reszta dziewczyn patrzyła na siebie pytająco. Los Angeles, Panel 250px Nadszedł czas na kolejny panel. Za stołem jury siedziały już Pearl i Melody, które wyglądały dzisiaj oszałamiająco. Przed stołem stała Vera w oczekiwaniu na dziewczyny. Kiedy dziewczyny weszły na wybieg zaczęłt ustawiać się na podestach. Na najwyższym; Ebony, Niang i Christina. Na środkowym; Ashley, Maddie, Stephanie i Ari. A na najniższym; JoJo, Triennie, Shyne i Lorine. Vera: Witajcie modelki! Dziewczyny: Hej! Vera: Za wami kolejny trudny tydzień w programie. Musiałyście zaśpiewać przed światowymi producentami, a dodatkowo w czasie sesji wcieliłyście się w gwiazdy popu. Kto sobie poradził? Kto dostanie platynową płytę? A kto będzie się borykać z hejterami na YouTub'ie? Dowiemy się tego już zaraz... Zbliżenia kolejno na; Maddie, Niang, Triennie i Stephanie. Vera: Powitajcie nasze jury. Po raz kolejny jedyna w swoim rodzaju Pearl. Która łączy styl i szczerość... Pearl: No oczywiście! Vera: Naszą Melody, która już nie raz pokazała, że własne zdanie jest ważne w każdym momencie... Melody: Witajcie dziewczyny. ;) Vera: I mnie. Przewodniczącą jury, która w wolnym czasie dorabiała w Totalnej Porażce: Azji kontra Ameryce... i to był błąd... Vera zasiadła za stołem. Vera: Dobrze, zacznijmy zatem panel. Pierwsza niech podejdzie pierwsza ze zwyciężczyń zadania; Triennie! Triennie podeszła do jury. Triennie: Dzień dobry. Vera: Hej Triennie! Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Zdjęcie Triennie pojawiło się na ekranie. 450px|thumb|left Vera: Mi się to zdjęcie podoba. Mimo wszystko pokazałaś tutaj IDEALNIE emocje Katy Perry, którą ona przekazała w tym teledysku. Ona nie jest tam ani ładna, kiedy płacze... więc tutaj rozumiem dlaczego mogłaś tak wyjść. I dlatego należy Ci się plus, że nie chciałaś przedobrzyć. Tutaj to nie było w ogóle wskazane... Melody: Heh, nie wiem, jak to skomentować. Wygląda, jakby charakteryzatorzy przesadzili z rozmazanym makijażem, ale twój grymas mi się podoba. W dodatku musiałaś walczyć z zebrą, która chciała ci skraść pierwszy plan zdjęcia. Niestety, trochę jej się udało, ale nie sądzę, że do końca. Uznajmy, że to jeszcze nie to, ale tragedii nie ma. Pearl: Omg, coś ty ze sobą zrobiła, dziewczyno. ; / Powiem Ci, że już piękniej i gustowniej wyszła ta zebra. Ale to jest dodatek, więc tego nie oceniam. Eh, okej, ochłonęłam. Wyglądasz strasznie sztywno, ale Katy ukazałaś idealnie. W sumie ona zawsze płacze i udaje poszkodowaną, więc nie było to specjalnie trudne. Cała reszta jednak wyszła mizernie, w porównaniu z tym, co prezentowałaś w poprzednich odcinkach. Eh, czemu mi to robisz. ;u; Niech wróci stara Triennie, błagam. Dzięki Tobie siedzę jeszcze na tym fotelu jurora, kochana. ;u; ' '''Vera: Chusteczkę kochana? ;u; Pearl: Poproszę. ;uu; Podaje Pearl chusteczkę. Po czym wyciągnęła lusteko. Pearl: No i wyglądam jak Katy, meeh. ;uu; Vera: Dobrze kochani. To oceny! Ja daje Ci Triennie 4! Pearl: Z bólem serca.... 3. Melody: Hah, obiecaj że następnym razem tego nam nie zrobisz, Triennie. Daję 3,5. Vera uśmiechnęła się do Triennie. Vera: Dziękujemy Triennie. Triennie wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną zapraszamy Ari! Ari podeszła do jury. Vera: Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie Ari! Zdjęcie Ari pojawiło się na ekranie. 450px|right|thumb Vera:' To zdjęcie jest cudowne! Twoje spojrzenie jest olśniewające, seksowne i porywające! W życiu nie spodziewałabym się po tobie takiego zdjęcia! Które można nazwać "high-fashion"! Podoba mi się twoja poza i jak dokładnie ją oddałaś. Zdjęcie jest proporcjonalne i nie jest przesłodkie, ani nie emanujesz w nim seksem. Za to dla Ciebie naprawdę wielki plus! Melody: Podoba mi się to zdjęcie. Ponownie mnie zaskakujesz, bo szczerze, na początku wydawałaś się średnim materiałem na modelkę. A tutaj widzę właśnie modelkę pozującą całkiem nieźle! Wiatr we włosach, zalotne spojrzenie, mogłabym się przyczepić do twoich rąk, ale ostateczny efekt jest bardzo dobry. Trzymam kciuki za to, co pokażesz nam na następnych sesjach! ^.^ Pearl: Mrr, bardzo ciekawa sesja. Ari. Przede wszystkim gratuluję, bo upodobnienie się do takiej gwiazdy jak Szakira, to trudne wyzwanie. Zdjęcie oceniam za poprawne, chociaż widzę u Ciebie znaczną zwyżkę formy. Świetnie pozujesz. Podoba mi się także twoje spojrzenie, wręcz idealne i na pewno przyciągnie uwagę nie jednego faceta. :3 Mimo wszystko brakuje tutaj większego luzu i naturalności, bo dobrze wiemy jak bardzo dynamiczną osobą jesteś. :3 Gratuluję, bo robisz mimo wszystko duże postępy. Vera: I ocenki. Ode mnie dostajesz 5,5! Melody: 5! Pearl: A ode mnie 4,5. :* Ari wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Ebony! Zapraszamy! Ebony podeszła do jury. Vera: Ebony! Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Zdjęcie Ebony pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|450px|left Vera: Ebony, jak dla mnie to zdjęcie jest bardzo słabe. Mimo, że nie dostałaś łatwego zadania, to nie czuję tutaj tej Nicki, czuje raczej dziewczynę, która tylko próbowała się podszyć pod Nicki. Nic specjalnego. Ratuje Cię strój i dodatki, ale nie praca modelki... Cóż. Mam nadzieje, że dalej będzie lepiej i popracujesz nad pozowaniem, ponieważ od castingów nie zachwyciłaś nas jeszcze żadnym zdjęciem. Melody: Moim zdaniem na zdjęciu jest zbyt duży bałagan. Nie mogę się nawet odnieść do czegokolwiek na tym zdjęciu, co mogłoby mi się spodobać. Twoje nogi, twoje ręce, mina... ugh... Pearl: Em, okej. Ebony. Prawdę mówiąc, to jak patrzę na to zdjęcie, to chce mi się głośno śmiać. Co prawda nie wypada, ale wyglądasz trochę jak egzotyczne zwierzę w klatce. Niszczącej system Nicki też tutaj nie widzę, jesteś za spokojna, aczkolwiek ilość makijażu dosadnie przypomina mi o Nicki. Trudne zadanie, ale też nie bardzo sobie z nim poradziłaś. Mimo wszystko życzę szczęścia, dzisiaj mnie nie przekonałaś. Vera: Okej. Czas na oceny. Ode mnie dostaniesz nie wiem... 3? Melody: Tak samo ode mnie. Pearl: Hmm... 2? Vera: Okej, dziękujemy Ci Ebony! Ebony wróciła do dziewczyn. '''Vera:' JoJo! Zapraszamy do nas! JoJo podeszła do jury. Vera: Okej JoJo, zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Zdjęcie JoJo pojawiło się na ekrenie. thumb|450px|right Melody: Zdjęcie jest... poprawne. Co w większości zdjęć oznaczałoby mimo wszystko pozytywne odniesienie, to jednak tutaj nie za bardzo. Oczywiście pozowanie na bujającej się kuli mogłoby być trudne, to jednak mogłabyś tym razem pokazać więcej szaleństwa. Aczkolwiek plus za to, że choć raz pokazałaś swoją spokojną stronę, szkoda że nie w tym momencie co trzeba... Vera: Jak dla mnie pokazałaś tutaj Miley! Bardzo mi się podoba, że ktoś postanowił zapozować bokiem... jednak... dlaczego taka dziewczyna jak Ty, akurat w tej sesji nie pokazała swojego pazura?! Właśnie na to czekaliśmy i chcieliśmy to zobaczyć! Poza jest jak powiedziała Melody poprawna. Ale... ugh! Jestem na Ciebie zła, że akurat teraz nie zaszalałaś! Pearl: JoJo... Poprzeczka idzie w górę, a ty spadasz na sam dół. Kompletnie tego nie rozumiem, ale wydaje mi się, że tobie w ogóle nie zależy... Wyszłaś tutaj kiepsko. Z dziwkarskiej skandalistki Majli zrobiłaś tanie widowisko. Gdzie twoja charakterność? Dlaczego nie pokazałaś ostrych pazurków lub czegoś odlotowego, co na pewno zyskało by na wartości? Chyba, że to "szaleństwo" to dla ciebie machanie głową... Ehh, zejdź mi z oczu. Melody: Popieram Pearl, nie wyglądasz jakbyś chciała tu być. Weź sprawy na poważnie, dziewczyno! Vera: Więc czas na ocenki. Ja dam Ci 3,5. Ponieważ poradziłaś sobie mimo wszystko lepiej niż Ebony. Melody: Też dam tutaj 3,5. Za poprawne zdjęcie to dobra ocena. Pearl: 3,5? No was chyba pogięło... Chcecie, żeby ten program stawał się coraz lepszy, czy dążymy do przeciętności? Serio, wstydźcie się. Mogę dać max 2, a to i tak dlatego, że liczę, że się obudzisz. Chociaż już chyba na to za późno... Vera: Ale pamiętaj, że Ebony oceniliśmy znacznie gorzej i nie mamy prawa ocenić jej gorzej. Pearl: Kto oceniał, ten oceniał. xD Dałam im takie same oceny, bo to nie przedszkole i w każdym kolejnym odcinku wymagam coraz więcej od uczestniczek. Vera: Dziękujemy Ci JoJo! JoJo: Ahoj! JoJo wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Niang, podejdź do nas! Niang podeszła do jury. Niang: Witajcie! Vera: Hej Niang! Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Zdjęcie Niang pojawiło się na ekranie. 450px|left|thumb Vera: Kolejne zdjęcie które kocham. No tutaj mogę w 100% powiedzieć. Jesteś Beyonce! Jesteś nią i w 100% oddałaś jej całe zachowanie... w mimice, w zachowaniu i ogólnej prezencji. Jak dla mnie... to jest po prostu bardzo dobre zdjęcie i nie mam mu zupełnie nic do zarzucenia. Gratuluje i oby tak dalej. Melody: Oczywiście świetne. Wszystko tak jak ma być, zero błędów. Zwłaszcza włosy, udało ci się idealnie trafić w moment i to one mnie najbardziej urzekają. Cieszę się, że nie zaniżyłaś lotów jak ostatnio, ale każdemu zdarzają się upadki, więc nie martw się i nadal niszcz rywalki świetnymi zdjęciami. Pearl: Niang. Nie chcę używać tego słowa, ale chyba muszę po tej serii słabych zdjęć... JEST IDEALNIE! Pięknie i stylowo, bella ragazza. Prawdziwa Beyonce. Jedyne do czego mogę się doczepić to trochę wystraszona twarz, przynajmniej takie odnoszę wrażenie, że nie jesteś pewna swoich wyborów. Niepotrzebnie, bo wyglądasz bosko, ale takie odczucia trochę psują mi komfort oglądania Ciebie. Więcej wiary, jako modelka musisz wierzyć w siebie. Vera: Nie muszę chyba nic mówić, ale ode mnie masz 6! Melody: A ja dam 5,5, żeby następnym razem było jeszcze lepiej i mogłabym dać ci 6. Pearl: Myślę podobnie jak Melody. 5,5 na lepsze jutro. Vera: A ja chcę ją przetestować i zobaczyć, czy po raz trzeci jej się uda, czy teraz już stanie na laurach. Melody: Miejmy nadzieję, że nie stanie. Pearl: Vercia, nie kracz! Vera: Mamy jeszcze komentarz od widza! Dark12345@gmail.com napisał: "Cóż... Niang zawiodła mnie trochę. Niby wszystko ładnie, ale spodziewałem się po niej czegoś lepszego." Niang: Dziękuje, przyjmę wszystkie uwagi! Christina przewróciła oczami, kiedy Niang wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną zapraszamy... Christinę! Christina podeszła do jury. Vera: Okej Christina. Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Zdjęcie Christiny pojawiło się na ekranie. 450px|right|thumb Vera: Christino. Na pewno ujęłaś mnie tym, jak delikatnie i zgrabnie ułożyłaś swoją dłoń na tym zdjęciu. Widać, że przyłożyłaś się do tego elementu. Całość zgrywa się w bardzo dobrą całość. Wiemy, co chciałaś nam przekazać i to jest tutaj najważniejsze. Martwią mnie tylko twoje oczy. Skoro oczy to wrota do duszy, to nie przekonujesz mnie tutaj, że ją posiadasz. Tylko do tego w sumie mogę się przyczepić. Pearl: Kryśka... W sumie sama nie wiem, co mam myśleć o tym zdjęciu. Niby piosenka wybuchowa, piosenka też, sama w sobie jesteś wybuchowa i kontrowersyjna.... A tutaj niecodzienna zmiana. Zakryte ciało na tle rushowych pseudo-serduszek. Mreh, zabijcie mnie, ale nie wiem, co mam Ci powiedzieć. Od strony fachowej, zdjęcie wygląda naprawdę dobrze, jesteś bardzo fotogeniczna, ale trochę mnie jednak zawiodłaś. Widać, że włożyłaś w to dużo pracy i zapewne chciałaś postawić na coś nowego, ale trochę zboczyłaś z toru.. Mimo wszystko życzę powodzenia, bo jesteś tu jedną z faworytek. I nie martw się, to tylko jedno zdjęcie, a takie zmiany się mimo wszystko ceni, bo to oznacza, że masz na siebie dużo pomysłów. Powodzenia. Melody: Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Z jednej strony widać, że czujesz się swobodnie na zdjęciu, wyglądasz jakby sesja nie była dla ciebie trudna, powiedziałabym nawet, że była zabawą. Ale jednak nie zrobiłaś niczego, za co miałabym ciebie po tym zdjeciu zapamiętać. Po prostu się uśmiechasz i flirtujesz do... kogoś spoza kamery, chociaż może lepiej by to wyglądało, gdybyś flirtowała patrząc w kamerę, efekt mógłby być ciekawszy. Mogłabyś nieco pokombinować. Na razie nie pokazałaś, żebyś brała ten program na poważnie, po prostu, więc chyba czas się obudzić zanim będzie za późno. Vera: I do tego jeszcze ocenki... Ode mnie... 4! Pearl: 3... Melody: Ode mnie łap 3,5! ;) Christina nieco zdziwona wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną zapraszamy Stephanie! Shephanie podeszła do jury. Vera: Okej Stephanie! Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Zdjęcie Stephanie pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|450px|left Pearl: W przypadku Aguilery najważniejsza jest prostota, więc cieszę się, że nie przesadziłaś z dodatkami. Łza na policzku i wszystko już wiemy. Całkiem profesjonalne zdjęcie, co doceniam. Nie jest to oczywiście jakieś "wow", ale aspirujesz do bycia jedną z najlepszych w tym programie. Oby tak dalej. Vera: Jak dla mnie to zdjęcie idealnie oddaje charakter Aguilery! Jesteś tutaj właśnie prosta i umiałaś zapozować do teledysku, który nie był najłatwiejszym. Tym bardziej należy Ci się szacunek. Ale od początku byłaś w czołówce stawki i jestem dumna, że dalej mogę to potwierdzić. Melody: Moim zdaniem trochę mogłabyś więcej popracować twarzą. Oczywiście Aguilera nie jest łatwa do podrobienia, ale się starałaś. Zdjęcie jest dobre, ale w ogólnej stawce nie "błyszczysz" tak jak powinnaś na tym zdjęciu. Czekam na więcej następnym razem. Vera: Dobrze, czas na oceny. Ode mnie dostajesz... hmm... 5? Melody: 4 zdecydowanie wystarczy. Pearl: Hmm.. Mocne 4,5. Stephanie: Dziękuje bardzo. Vera: Poczekaj jeszcze! CrazyQueenChloe666@serduszka.pl napisała... "Stephanie ma kolejne świetne zdjęcie. ^^ Może i mogłoby być nieco lepiej, ale w tym przypadku według mnie Steph nadrabia bardzo dobrze ukazanymi emocjami." Stephanie uśmiechnęła się i wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną zapraszamy Maddie! Maddie podeszła do jury. Vera: Hej Maddie! Maddie: Hej. Vera: Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. Zdjęcie Maddie pojawiło się na ekranie. 450px|right|thumb Vera: Kocham to! Naprawdę mi się to zdjęcie podoba! Idealnie oddaje charakter Christiny Perri! Pokazałaś tutaj emocje, pokazałaś, że potrafisz pozować i naprawdę podoba mi się twoja stylizacja! Jak dla mnie ta sesja należy do Ciebie i pokazałaś, że masz prawdziwy potencjał! Mam nadzieje, że to nie jest tylko stan na jedną sesję! Pearl: Maddie. Tatuaże to Ci nawet pasują. Jest całkiem nieźle. Świetnie oddałaś emocje Perri, za co wielki plus. No i ta łza. <3 Poza poprawna, czegoś takiego oczekiwałam. Pracujesz coraz lepiej i słuchasz rad. Cieszę się, po tym poznajemy prawdziwą modelkę. Jedno z lepszych zdjęć dzisiaj i oczywiście czekam na więcej takich. Melody: Szczerze, zdjęcie nie jest idealne, ale patrząc na nie, czuję te emocje. Cieszę się, że właśnie tak wygląda to zdjęcie, bo bałam się, że twój charakter nie poradzi sobie z tym zadaniem. Na szczęście ci się udało. Dlatego nie będę się już czepiać o tą zgarbioną pozę, jestem zadowolona z całokształtu zdjęcia. Vera: Zatem oceńmy naszą Maddie. Ode mnie wysokie 5,5! Melody: 5. Pearl: Eh, co by tutaj dać... Myślę, że mocne 5 będzie odpowiednie. Maddie: Jej dziękuje! Maddie wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Dobrze, zapraszamy Ashley! Ashley podeszła do jury. Vera: Okej, zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie Ashley! Zdjęcie Ashley pojawiło się na ekranie. 450px|left|thumb Vera: Piękny portret. Cudownie oddałaś emocje, która towarzyszyła Ellie przez całą jej piosenkę. Widzę tutaj profesjonalizm na najwyższym światowym poziomie. I stanowczo z odcinka, na odcinek podnosisz znacząco poprzeczkę innym dziewczyną. Co świadczy tylko o tym, jak zaciekła będzie rywalizacja na kolejnych etapach... wracając do zdjęcia. Jestem pod wrażeniem, że taką łatwość sprawia Ci wchodzenie w nowe role, co widzimy na coraz to nowych zdjęciach. Cóż mogę jeszcze dodać... dobra robota! Melody: Niby z pozoru prosta sesja do wykonania, ale jednak diabeł tkwi w szczegółach. I ty z tymi diabełkami sobie poradziłaś i nie zagubiłaś się. Naprawdę, świetne zdjęcie. Wszystkie szczegóły pasują idealnie. Oczy, usta, ręce, włosy, ubranie... Po prostu wow, trzymaj tak dalej. I jednak te czarne włosy to był dobry pomysł na metamorfozę, już nawet zapomniałam o tamtej blondynce z castingów. Pearl: Kto to teraz.. Ashley. Teoretycznie miałaś dosyć proste zadanie, ale poradziłaś sobie z nim znakomicie. Masz cudowną, pogodną i niezwykle urokliwą twarz, która w zestawieniu z Ellie wypada idealnie. Ellie i ty nadajecie na tych samych falach. Nie mam chyba jakichś szczególnych zastrzeżeń, aczkolwiek zdecydowanie zasługujesz na zetknięcie się z trudniejszymi sesjami, które pokazałyby nam jeszcze więcej twoich atutów. Wydaje mi się, że jesteś w stanie się jeszcze bardziej rozwinąć, co mam nadzieję, że pokażesz w następnych odcinkach. Gratuluję. Vera: I czas na ocenki. Ode mnie masz 6! Pearl: 5,5. ;) Melody: I ode mnie też 5,5! Ashley wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Kolejną zapraszamy Lorine! Lorine podeszła do jury. Vera: Okej Lorine, oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Zdjęcie Lorine pojawiło się na ekranie. 450px|right|thumb Vera: Jak dla mnie jest to kolejne poprawne zdjęcie. Twoje ostatnie dwa zdjęcia były bardzo dobre, a tutaj... zeszłaś znowu na środek stawki. Poza jest dobra. Czuje tutaj Charlie XCX, ale... nie czuje w tym czegoś jeszcze, jakiegoś kawałka twojej duszy, który nie zmieni zdjęcia, ale pokażę też Ciebie. Może powinniśmy się bardziej skupić na rozwinięciu twojej osobowości... Melody: Lorine, dłuższe włosy chyba nie tylko w moich oczach pozbawiają ciebie charakteru i dlatego mogłaś wyjść nieco przeciętnie, ale moim zdaniem udało ci się zawalczyć o swoje. Ale faktycznie nie jest to twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. Następnym razem postaraj się trochę bardziej. Pearl: Nudno i bez szału i wyrazu. Wyglądasz jakbyś dopiero wstała i łaskawie pojawiła się na zdjęciach. Trochę jak ziemniak. Charli tutaj nie widzę, chyba, że stoi za Tobą. Myślę, że nie wiedziałaś do końca jak się do tego zabrać, ale liczę na twoje kolejne występy. Tyle. Vera: W takim razie skoro już nasze jury się wypowiedziało czas na oceny. Daje Ci 3,5 Melody: Ode mnie dostaniesz 4. Pearl: Dałabym Ci tyle, co Ebony i JoJo, ale wydaje mi się, że masz większy potencjał od tej dwójki. Dlatego dostaniesz ode mnie 2,5. Lorine: Dziękuje... Lorine wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: I na koniec zapraszamy Shyne! Shyne podeszła do jury. Vera: Zobaczmy twoje zdjęcie Shyne. Zdjęcie Shyne pojawiło się na ekranie. 450px|left|thumb Vera: Tutaj mam problem. Nie wiem jak tego ocenić... KOMPLETNIE mam pustkę w głowie jeżeli chodzi oto zdjęcie. Trudno mi się tutaj wypowiedzieć. Jak dla mnie dzisiaj to nie jest to, czego szukałam. Musisz pracować nad tym jak pracować z KAŻDĄ stylizacją, nawet z taką, która nie będzie współgrała z twoim wyglądem. Oto właśnie tu chodzi. I po tym poznaje się prawdziwą modelkę... Melody: A mnie to zdjęcie bardzo urzeka. Niby zdjęcie jest skupione tylko na twarzy, to jednak coś w tym jest. Może w twoich oczach, które powinny zniknąć pośród tych czerwonych włosów, ale na szczęście je widać i nie wyglądasz jak zombie. Nie sądzę, że zdjęcie jest słabe, wyglądasz całkiem nieźle. Pearl: Hoho, dowaliłaś. Płomienie w tle, poker face, za dużo pudru i ogniste włosy. Jak na portret prawie idealnie. Prawie. Tejlor Słift odwzorowałaś świetnie. Ale chyba za mało dałaś od siebie. Wyglądasz jak 100% Tejlor, ale brakuje na tym zdjęciu Shyne. Gdzie jest? Może w kuchni? A, tam, taki żart. Kiepsko wychodzi ci przekazanie siebie i własnych emocji i uczuć. Musisz nad tym popracować, bo nikt nie potrzebuje modelki, która wszystko kopiuje, a nie daje niczego od siebie. Chyba tyle.. Vera: No chyba żartujecie! Taylor wyglądała w teledysku o niebo lepiej. Pearl: To teledysk, wszystko wygląda lepiej. To chyba oczywiste. Vera: Dobra, przejdźmy do ocen. Ode mnie masz 3,5. Melody: Dostajesz ode mnie 5, na które ZASŁUŻYŁAŚ. Pearl: Okej, Szajn.. W sumie w piosence Madonny był taki fragment "It's like everybody in this party shining like Illuminati".. Obserwuję Cię, kochana. Dam 3,5. Shyne: Dzięki. Shyne wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Cóż. Jak już poznaliśmy opinie jury, czas żebyśmy podliczyli noty jurorów, noty widzów i podać wam wyniki. Widzimy was za chwile... Dziewczyny zeszły z wybiegu i poszły na backstage. Los Angeles, Eliminacje 250px Dziewczyny po przerwie wróciły na wybieg. Przed nimi stała już Vera i trzymała w rękach 10 zdjęć. Vera: Stoi przede mną 11 wspaniałych modelek, jednak w rękach mam tylko i wyłącznie 10 zdjęć. Dziewczyna, która nie dostanie zdjęcia będzie musiała spakować się i wrócić do domu i straci również szanse na zostanie... Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Chwila ciszy. Vera: Najlepsze zdjęcie dzisiaj wędruje do... Zbliżenie na dziewczyny. Vera: ... do Ashley! (5,545) Ashley podeszła cała w skowronkach do Very. Vera: Gratuluje Ashley. Dalej masz szansę zostać Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... i dodatkowo zostałaś Dziewczyną Tygodnia! Bijąc na głowy inne dziewczyny według widzów! Ashley: Bardzo dziękuje! Wam i widzom! To dzięki wam! Ashley stanęła z boku. Vera: Drugie zdjęcie tego wieczoru wędruje do... Niang! (5,3075) Niang podeszła do Very. Niang: Cóż... znowu za Ashley. Vera: Ciągle liczymy, że jeszcze pokażesz na co Cię stać i wrócisz na szczyt jak w czasie castingów. Niang stanęła przy Ashley. Vera: Kolejne zdjęcie wędruje... do Maddie! (4,7525) Nieco zdziwiona Maddie podeszła do Very. Christina zaśmiała się pod nosem. Maddie: Wow... dziękuje! Vera: Gratuluje Maddie. Dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! I nigdy się nie poddawaj! Maddie: Nie poddam się, obiecuje! Maddie stanęła obok Niang. Vera: Kolejne zdjęcie wędruje do... Ari! (4,4575) Ari: Wee! Ari odebrała zdjęcie od Very i stanęła obok Maddie, którą uściskała. Vera: Stephanie! (4,3675) Stephanie podeszła do Very, po czym stanęła obok Ari. Vera: Kolejne zdjęcia miały już według nas niższe oceny i słusznie plasują się w drugiej połowie... Vera wyciągnęła zdjęcie Shyne. Vera: ...jednak nie znaczy to, że te dziewczyny odpadną. Shyne! (3,695) Shyne odetchnęła i podeszła do Very. Vera: Gratuluje, dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Shyne: Dziękuje. Shyne stanęła przed Ashley. Vera: Kolejne zdjęcie powędruje do Christiny! (3,685) Dziewczyny spuściły głowy. Christina: Proszę, proszę! Zostaje w programie! Vera: I byłaś tylko o 0,01 pkt. gorsza od Shyne. To idealnie pokazuje jak ważny jest nawet pojedynczy głos... Christina stanęła obok Shyne. Vera: Bezpieczne również będą... Triennie! (3,6175) Triennie zdziwiona podeszła do jury. Triennie: Bałam się, że odpadnę... Vera: Na pewno nie dzisiaj. Twoje zdjęcie było "inne", ale zebra dzisiaj Ciebie uratowała. Gratuluje. Dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Triennie: Dziękuje... Triennie stanęła obok Christiny. Vera: A ostatnią dziewczyną, która będzie dzisiaj bezpieczna jest... Lorine! (3,35) Lorine znowu walczyła z płaczem. Lorine: Dziękuje, w pewnym momencie poddałam się... ale obiecuje, że kolejne zdjęcia będą lepsze! Vera: Mamy taką nadzieje... Lorine wtuliła się w Triennie. Vera: Ebony... JoJo... podejdźcie do mnie! Ebony i JoJo podeszły do Very nieco zdenerwowane. Vera: Stoją przede mną dwie przepiękne dziewczyny, ale w rękach mam tylko i wyłącznie jedno zdjęcie... JoJo! Jestem w zagrożonej dwójce po raz kolejny... i to po twoim cudownym, ostatnim zdjęciu. Nie masz stabilnych zdjęć... musisz wejść na wyższy poziom! JoJo: Okok... Vera: ...i Ebony. Nasza królowa, z najpiękniejszym afro jakie widziałam. Jesteś dziewczyną z niesamowitą osobowością, ale... ale... ciągle nie widzimy tego na twoich zdjęciach i czujemy, że nie poznaliśmy Ciebie do końca... ale kto zostanie? JoJo, która już była zagrożona, czy Ebony? Vera spojrzała na ekran. thumb|center|670 px Vera spojrzała na dziewczyny. Vera: ...JoJo! (3,19) Dajemy Ci jeszcze jedną szansę! JoJo: Yay! ^^ JoJo zabrała zdjęcie od Very i podeszła obok Lorine. Vera: Tak mi przykro Ebony... to nie był po prostu twój tydzień... Vera uścisnęła Ebony. Ebony: Niang! Wygraj to dla nas i nie pozwól Christinie tego wygrać! Niang: Jasne... nie ma sprawy! Ebony zbierała się już do wyjścia. Ebony: Pamiętajcie s*ki! Mimo, że odpadłam to byłam gwiazdą tego show! Wyszła... Niang otarła łzę. (pokój zwierzeń)Ebony: Nie mam zamiaru być sentymentalna... odpadłam, ale i tak nie mogę przeżyć tego, że Christina została w programie. Mam nadzieje, że nagonka na nią będzie jeszcze ostrzejsza... Życzę Ci s*ko żebyś odpadła!!! thumb|center|670 px W kolejnym odcinku Vera: W następnym odcinku w Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Limit Christiny zostanie wyczerpany. Christina w okularach przeciwsłonecznych kłóciła się z Niang. Christina: I dlatego przegrasz szmato! Rozumiesz?! Vera stała przed dziewczynami na panelu. Vera: A ta ceremonia będzie specjalna... ponieważ dzisiaj odpadną... AŻ DWIE OSOBY! KONIEC ODCINKA Triennie Music2.png| Triennie Stephanie Music2.png| Stephanie Shyne Music2.png| Shyne Niang Music2.png| Niang Maddie Music2.png| Maddie Lorine Music2.png| Lorine JoJo Music2.png| JoJo Ebony Music2.png| Ebony Christina Music2.png| Christina Ashley Music2.png| Ashley Ari Music2.png| Ari Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Cycle 2